


Endlessly

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Addiction, Breakfast in Bed, Dining, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Frottage, Longing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sentimental, Tea, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Eternal desire is haunting Hubert as he watches Ferdinand from afar. After stalking Ferdinand to the library he rues a missed opportunity.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The words of the professor failed to penetrate his ears; preferring to dance around him like flailing butterflies not leaving a single etch upon his memory. Instead his focus was elsewhere; diverted like a moth to a flame towards the light which seeped into the darkest catacombs of his heart. Hubert's eyes wandered from the dramatic gestures of the professor; secretive eyes always probing without emotion, and judging without discrimination. A smile briefly raised the corners of his beautiful cruel snake like lips as he studied the object of his affections: Ferdinand. For the man with honeyed eyes his hunger was insatiable. Hubert pined for his lips full of extravagant words and flowery sentences, desired to silence them with kisses so that the only sound would be deep throated moans of arousal. At present Ferdinand's lips were desperately far away, sensually parted as his soft breaths brushed against them as he listened intently to the lecture. 

Hubert huffed, his face scrunched up as the annoyance which accompanied jealousy was evident on his expression. It was an emotion so strong it shattered the ice of his expression momentarily. Ferdinand hung from every word the profession spoke, utterly devoted to his teaching, his attention and solitary focus was on no other, and this gnawed away at Hubert's soul. He pulled at his collar as the temperature rose in his wintry veins, both hot and bothered by his angst and hunger. There was nothing he could do but admire the long graceful locks blessed with the hue of golden honey that framed his fair face. There was no other with hope and optimism emblazoned upon their face like rays of glorious light. Ferdinand was his candle of blessed light at the end of a bloodied tunnel of the dankest, darkest cesspit of humanity. Hubert considered himself a tapeworm among tapeworm leaving traits of filth with his misdeeds and backroom warfare. 

Time teetered by; seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours; it was relentless. Hubert's eyes ventured to the quill Ferdinand was mastering with his kind hands. With that quill he weaved his elegant language to paper. Writing with elaborate curls and swirls; Ferdinand was one with his penmanship. Kind hands; they were precious gifts to Hubert. One day he longed to thread fingers together, to press kisses onto the back and never let go. In comparison Hubert knew his hands were cruel. Normally his hands were sullied with blood, poison and forbidden magic. They did not caress a horse with great affectionate or delicately cradle porcelain teapots in the same way Ferdinand did. His hands were more accustomed to strangulation, to gagging and to drawing death into the flesh with a concealed knife. Could his hands be too malevolent to give Ferdinand the love and tenderness he deserved?

Disrupting his thought was the deep clang of bells. The sound was enough to cause birds to scatter and awaken the weary. In slow, methodological movements Hubert rose from his seat. The chair grated against the ground creating a terrible sound. Ferdinand seemed to take to flight as he unseated himself before with feathered footing and dancer's grace he escaped the officer's academy into the sunlight. Hubert stalked him, deathly steps were devoid of sound, each breath hushed within his throat and his heart was nearly dormant in his chest. 

Hark; loveliness filled his ears as Ferdinand hummed a merry tune to himself. Hubert did not recognise the song personality; opera was a frivolity he hadn't time to indulge. Ferdinand's soft tone was pleasant like the chirps of small songbirds; he would indulge in the hums instead. He had time for only one frivolity and that was Ferdinand. 

From sunlight to shade he was soon haunting the corridors as Ferdinand led him to the library. Before entering the dusty labyrinth of books Ferdinand stopped in the doorway. For a moment he was sculptured marble; still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. He turned abruptly to see who was following him. A presence had hung over him with a wintry chill yet as he turned to face his pursuer he was greeted with nothingness. Hubert had skulked around the corner out of view. After a shake of the head Ferdinand concluded that it have been his vivid imagination playing tricks on him. Ancient building always seemed to awaken mystery and suspicion in the mind. The stone walls had a thousand eyes which had witnessed countless events. Without a voice those stories would remain secrets locked within the stone. Calmly Ferdinand submerged himself into the candlelit gloom of the library.

"Ferdinand had completely absorbed himself in books on political theory; page after page of ideas both traditional and radical. Eager eyes scanned line after line ready to be enlightened and inspired. Yet a true warrior was always alert, always aware of his surroundings, just in case a dagger lurked in the shadows. Once again Ferdinand was disturbed by an eerie presence. There was something there; whether spirit, deity, mortal or demon; whatever it was remained illusive. In the periphery of his vision lingered a shadow in the candlelight; looming over him, dancing with his, coiling and twisting in a distorted fashion. Should be remain silence to gather more information on his follower, or address them in a fearless but friendly manner? 

"Hello, is there anything I can do to assist you?" The question was addressed to any open ear with the easy confidence of his noble aura. His eyes followed the length of the shadowy silhouettes until they became one. The source lead to a towering figure, the familiar pallid moon hued flesh of Hubert. Eye met eye for a brief but intense moment. Hubert's eyes seemed to pierce his, burrowing deep within to expose everything he was. Ferdinand didn't buckle under extensive scrutiny but burnt with the boldness of the midday's sun. Hubert was as brilliant as he was cruel; Ferdinand knew that to expose any weakness was to invite extermination. Anyone not of any use to Edelgard disappeared in the end. 

"Are you practising your espionage techniques on me?" Ferdinand sliced through the intensity Hubert seemed to be trying to assert with the song of laughter. It seems that I have outsmarted you this time. Please, do tell, what you had planned for me? Do you have a hidden weapon, a noxious handkerchief perhaps? Please do not tell me you plan on poisoning my fine tea to give me the most opulent of death!" The book was closed and placed delicately down upon the table interesting his hands on his hips; open bodied, devoid of intimidation. 

Within seconds the distance between them was closed. Hubert violated the space between them, reaching out a gloved hand to brush the untamed strands of hair that veiled the full face from view. Hubert was impressed that there was no flinching; Ferdinand just stood there and took it without a word. For a moment all Hubert could do was admired the proud sculptured jawline and the lips which lived to smile. Oh how desperately Hubert longed to feel that smile against his lips, to taste and inhale the tea scented breath. He cursed his gloves for deprivating him of the sensation of touch. To feel the luxurious softness of Ferdinand's hair and face was a craving most punishing. 

"You are an valuable ally. You are the star in the gloom of depression. If you were to die; I would ensure that you would be laid to rest on a bed of tea leaves and jasmine. " The deathly whisper of Hubert's deep tones was enough to make rats shiver in the woodwork. Ferdinand arched his eyebrows in surprise. Those words were almost completely disarming. For once, if only a few fleeting minutes words had eluded him and all was left were a few overly theatrical gestures, such as a hand upon his forehead and fanned palm. 

"That was as unnerving as a wolf howling a lullaby. The fact that you have been making arrangements for my funeral is worrisome." He shook his head in disbelief, "There is no preparation for what comes out of your mouth; bitterness or sugar sweet." Ferdinand strolled past Hubert, their shoulders brushed together. "As much as I would love to stay to discuss my funeral plans I think I need a soul replenishing cup of tea to recover from the shock."

"Hmm as over dramatic as always." Hubert smirked, satisfied to have awakened the theatre in Ferdinand; after all Ferdie was the king of over exaggeration. Hubert secretive pressed a few strands of the honeyed hair to his cheek and indulged in the aroma and silkiness; a rare moment of pleasure in the torment of war. "You have no need to worry. I haven't been planning your funeral. That is something to consider in the future."

Ferdinand knew that Hubert was toying with him; like a cat pawing a mouse for sadistic pleasure. "I know you are teasing me but yet you perfume the air with eeriness. As long as you don't fill my coffin with coffee beans I am certain I will rest peacefully. " With that he left Hubert with only the remnants of his fragrance. The only thing Hubert could do was rue the missed opportunity.


	2. Endlessly Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert cannot sleep so breaks into Ferdinand's room to watch him sleep.

Outside there was the most terrible banshee howl of wind relentless pounding against the walls and stripping branches naked. The thud of rain echoed from the rooftops given the monastery a claustrophobic feel. Hubert paced in his room like a caged lion; impatient and restless. His attempts to sleep had been futile. All the thoughts and fantasies buzzing around his head kept him awake. Ferdinand had infected his kind like a disease , refusing to let go, leaving him sweaty and itchy. Through his veins his desperate addiction flowed, under the skin, embedded in his heart. Hubert needed to see him. There was no other remedy from his ailment. Simply going and knocking on the door was not an option. If anyone caught him it would invite unwanted gossip; not to mention that Ferdinand would probably be in the arms of sleep. 

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore! Hubert found himself scratching at his arms, trying to relieve the invisible rash of his lusting and longing. Anything seemed to be an irritation, from the books he was advised to read, from the floral gift from a girl to the threatening notes that had yet to be sent. He kicked the chair in frustration, causing the leg to crack. Under his breath were curses, the profane and most sullied words of a meaningless rant. He rested his head against the wall, the cold stone provided momentarily relief to his raising temperature. He panted breathlessly as a sigh lingered on his lips. He had no choice. Tonight he would break into Ferdinand's room and satisfy his hunger. 

The plan was simple really; especially for someone with his magical talents. All he needed to do was warp himself into Ferdinand's room. He had warped more times than he cared to count; entrance would be discrete and seamless. Of all he needed to calm himself with deep purifying breaths and a glass of cold water thrown over his face. Despite his outer mask being emotionless inside he was a heart pounding wreck of a man. It was simple; within the blink of an eye he was stood beside Ferdinand's bed.

Hubert swallowed his breaths, afraid to make a single sound. The silvery veil of moonlight seeped through the window and veiled Ferdinand in an ethereal glow. Before him was a captivating scene like something from a dream, or a beautiful portrait painted of a god. There were no words to describe the paradise his eyes had captured; some views were just too powerful. Ferdinand's hair was a golden waterfall sprayed out upon the crisp white cushion. Hubert reached out a hand and combed his fingers through the heavenly locks. If only he could bathe himself in the glorious hair, bury his face and inhale deeply..

As Ferdinand softly moaned and turned in his sleep the blanket slipped down to reveal his chest. At first Hubert jumped, his heart rattling fearfully as he thought he had been caught. Then he settled as the image before him free increasingly arousing. A heat pulsed through his veins like electricity, igniting his groin, a sweet suffering ache caused his trousers to bulge. Despite the lust gnawing at his composure he managed to demonstrate kindness. As much as he wanted to admire Ferdinand perfectly defined chest, toned through battle and weapon maintenance, he didn't want him to catch a cold. Hubert swallowed hard, attempting to remain calm and control the relentless pounding of his heart. A shaky hand reached for the blanket and pulled it up over Ferdinand's strong shoulders. 

As much as he longed to caress, to shower him with kisses and to hold him in an never-ending embrace Hubert had to be satisfied with just watching. Simply admiring the gorgeous view wasn't something he would complain about. He could admire Ferdinand eternally. Ferdinand was his sunset, the most beautiful kaleidoscope of ember hues, his bouquet of romantic fire which was impossible to look away from. Each soft breath was angelic music played from elegant harps. The rise and fall of his chest caused earthquakes in Hubert's soul. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the most delicate teacup. Ferdinand had drank some calming tea to aid his slumber. Hubert made a mad scramble towards the cup with enchanting floral decoration. He grasped it tightly, needful and urgently before he pressed it to his lips. The indirect taste of Ferdinand lips on the fine porcelain would have to quench his thirst for now. He could only imagine how delicious his lips were; full of the flavours of perfectly boiled tea and the finest cakes of the Empire. 

Paranoia gripped him fiercely, as every sound was magnified ten times over. Hubert's felt that he breathed as loud as a demonic beast in bloodlust and his heart was as irritatingly loud as the chime of the bells of Garreg Mach monastery. Even the floor was cursed with screams and creaks. Hubert had no choice but to withdraw before his sanity completely ebbed away. With him he stole the teacup as a momento to cherish deep into the night.


	3. Endlessly Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand confides to his friend Lorenz Hellman Gloucester about strange occurrences in his room last night.

There was a cornucopia of delights at Ferdinand's table; delicious fruits bathed in honey, aromatic teas designed to stimulate the senses and carry the mind off to gardens laced with fragrant petals, and absolutely delectable biscuits. He couldn't help but feel pampered by the delicious faire he had managed to obtain. In wartime cupboards were meant to be bare and any luxuries scarce; thankfully that was not the case. Everything he desired seemed to be in abundance. Smile; that was all he could do, beaming with joyful light in his eyes. Not only was the food delightful but so was the company he had been blessed with. By his side was his good friend Lorenz Hellman Gloucester; adorned in ultraviolet with a radiant stream of purple pouring down his back. The lithe man was engaged in lively conversation with Ferdinand; his lips often gripped with laughter, flamboyant gestures added theatre to their interactions. 

"I was wondering if you could assist me with your brilliant intellect. There is a mystery most bamboozling. In the search for clarity I have exhausted my memory." Ferdinand shook his head, exasperated by his inability to solve a most disturbing mystery. For a brief moment his head veiled his face from view until he flicked it out of the way. Lorenz placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "My dear Ferdinand if there is anything I can do to ease your discontentment then be assured I will do anything in my power to relieve your burden. It is my duty as a noble, and more importantly as your friend, to share my intellectual prowess. " Lorenz generously poured more tea, nothing was more comforting than a fine brew. 

Ferdinand was strangely comforted by the grandiose sentiment of his friend. A few sips were indulged in of the tea poured so elegantly by Lorenz's slender fingers. "Thank you, I am most grateful." He swallowed hard as he considered the bizarre nature of his problem. "Last night I poured myself some chamomile tea to aid my rest. The tea set chosen was one of my most exquisite. I believe we have shared a cup from the fine china recently. You know the set with the handpainted watercolour blooms of a serene shade; the perfect accompaniment for nighttime beverages."

Lorenz responded with a song of merriment in his voice as he remembered the tea set. "Indeed, the subtle artistry is splendid with its delicately and whimsical essence. Do excuse my interruption, please continue..." With his chin resting upon his fingers he displayed his full interest in Ferdinand's lament.

Ferdinand nodded almost mournful in fashion. "Your words are as poetic as usual Lorenz. This morning I discovered one cup missing. My door was locked shut, and I simply do not go around misplacing valuable objects. I do not separate items from a set. If I were careless enough to misplace one piece then I misplace the complete set." He shuddered as he considered the next element of his mystery. "One cup missing and a wintry presence potent enough to penetrate my dreams."

Lorenz gazed at the idea of a 'wintry presence' in his friend's room whilst he was asleep. In a truly restful slumber a person was at their most vulnerable. "Oh my goodness! Surely you are telling me a ghost story." Ferdinand shook his head as he looked away, a slight embarrassment blossoming on his cheeks. " No, the presence was undeniable. Whilst asleep I felt thousands of snowflakes cover me in a blanket of coldness, combing through my hair it felt like the branches of snow covered trees. In the darkness there were deep and hollow breaths. Then there were eyes, demonic with intentions unfathomable to the mortal mind watching over me, unmoving my duvet and ravishing me over and over. "

As Ferdinand reach the epitome of drama with his voice he found himself shivering once again. It was almost as he was reliving his dreams. Despite his obvious panic and distress he found something fascinating about the unknown presence; he yearned for more, to feel desirable and desired like he did in his dreams. Lorenz was agasp, horrified by what he had heard. "Ferdinand there is only one explanation; a chilling presence which looks at you with sexual hunger it can only be a succubus. You must speak with the professor immediately. He is the one who is in touch with the spiritual side. I am sure he will put an end to the unwelcome visitor. He might be able to retrieve your tea cup as well. "

Ferdinand pulled at his collar uncomfortably, the idea of telling the professor something so sordid and strange made him uneasy. The professor was someone who he deeply admired and he didn't wish to appear meek or crazy in front of him. "I am having dinner with the professor and Hubert later. I might mention my issues then." 

" Might! Might! Ferdinand you must! I insist on it and with great urgency! " Lorenz's voice had erupted into a high pitched squeal. "Promise me that you will."

"I promise I will mention it to the professor. " Ferdinand responded with reluctance in his voice. Since a noble always kept his promises there was no escaping the shame of telling the professor.


	4. Endlessly Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand walk together to the dining hall.

One little tea cup; such a treasure, one to be cherished above all others because of the lips which had sipped from it. Hubert caressed the dainty handle with great loving care. He could imagine Ferdinand's warm hands holding it with refinement. For a man eternally languishing in the cold he desired the sun, he yearned for those precious hands to caress his chest and gift him with the most pleasant heat. His coveting was ripping his heart to tatters, and clawing away at his sanity. As faithful as he was to the path he walked with the Emperor, his work couldn't distract his heart. 

So far his day had been filled with training and minor matters of diplomacy; relatively simple errands in the scheme of things. It was only now that he had time for respite. Alone; he laid upon the bed with the teacup stop his bare chest. His fingertips traced around the rim as he fantasies of his beloved. Lip to lip, fire against ice; only Ferdinand possess the power to make him melt. In his mind their tongues danced a forbidden tango, coiling together like wanton snakes. The bitter taste of coffee mixed with the sweet taste of tea to create perfection. 

Knock...knock....

Herbert groaned in irritation as he was disturbed. Most people were an unpleasant annoyance he had to tolerate for the same of the Empire. He his the teacup in a drawer, wrapping it in multiple silk handkerchiefs for safety. The top half of his attire was adorned before he answered the door.

With an expression devoid of emotion, thin unsmiling lips were ready to spot venomous insults if the reason for the interruption wasn't just and eyes that could read the erased text of the soul he opened the door. Was he hallucinating? Standing before him was Ferdinand in full imperial regalia looking like a hero, a God even. Despite the slight buckle of his knees Hubert stood strong. For a moment he gazed upon him in wordless awe; absorbing the entirely of the heavenly man. Even touseled and windswept from horse riding his spicy strands of gold were majestic; like a lion's mane made of fire. Ferdinand's skin flustered with the sweet of his labours; dewy and radiant with health. Kind eyes of the sweetest honey met with his own; threatening to thaw his heart from the prison of ice he locked it in. This natural charm could remove Hubert's facade of hostility to reveal his unbridled passion s. Hubert found the manly musk of Ferdinand's sweat deeply intoxicating. It was unrelenting self control which stopped him seizing Ferdinand and licking the bittersweet salty sweat from his neck, starting at the jugular vein. 

"Yes, was there something you wanted?" Hubert admired Ferdinand's cheeks , cherry in shade from honest work. Oh how Hubert longed to stroke those 'sweet cherries.' "The professor invited us to dine with him. Since I was in the area I thought it would be nice for us to walk there together."

How could he refuse such a thoughtful request? Thoughtful, considerate and endearingly sociable were all qualities which made Ferdinand utterly irresistible to Hubert. "One has to ponder at your motivation. Perhaps this is a stage show of civility to seek the professors approval? After discussing your funeral plans yesterday perhaps you are trying to get in my good graves so I don't assassinate you. If the reason results in a lecture about nobility I might strangle you here and now."

Ferdinand laughed wholeheartedly at the reaction. "Oh Hubert; you often consider me the one to over dramatise. There is nothing to read between the lines here. In all honesty I had forgotten about the macabre image of my dead body upon a bed of tea leaves and jasmine. It is just a gesture from one friend to another. By all means insult me all the way to the dining hall. The familiarity of your slander is comforting."

Hubert offered a quiet chuckle in response. It was difficult to not be infected by Ferdinand's laughter. "Very well, I will accompany you.." After securing his room he strolled side by side with his beloved. Hubert seemed to march like a soldier in parade; every move precise and compose, every step confident and measured, and is back as straight as a wall. Ferdinand's stride fell into unison with Hubert's , his posture just as excellent. However his whole demeanour was more open and friendlier. Ferdinand was more approachable than his intimidating walking partner. Together they walked; close, almost intimate as their hands brushed in occasion. 

"I do believe your idea to deal with the Alliance before they can ally themselves with the Kingdom and the Church is rather sage. Is such insight natural or taught I wonder. " Ferdinand misread he inhaled deeply, taking in the freshness of the pine perfumes air. "You complimenting me is making me feel rather queasy." Hubert responded coarsely as he mentally fought the heat in his cheeks. 

" Fine; you are still as polarizing and monstrous as ever which is detrimental In many respects. Instead of recruiting allies and charming the masses you are collecting gravestones both publicly and in the shadows. " Ferdinand smiled as he listed Hubert's faults with a playfulness in his voice. "Does that feel better Carpet Von Vestra,? On which Edelgard wipes her boots."

To Hubert the exchange of insults was a special kind of flirtation, a gentle tease which harboured great affection. "You are a degenerate firefly. Your light may penetrate the darkness but a firefly does too soon."

Ferdinand responded with mock disturbance. "Would you stop talking about my death again! Yesterday you were burying me, today you are saying that I am going to die too soon. I am worried about dining with you now. Within your attire the most horrendous poison could be hidden, odorless and flavourless, impossible to detect. One mouthful and the poison could be devouring me, slowly, agony lingering within as I succumb to a slow and painful death."

"Do you wish to strip search me for anything suspicious? Would that help you dine more comfortably?" Hubert purred; a deep growl was in the pit of his throat. There was something about the morbid exchange which aroused him deeply. 

"I don't think we need to go to such extreme lengths to ensure my safety. Perhaps just a swift frisk before we enter the dining hall." Ferdinand have him a dashing smile, "A frisk could prove riskier. One can only imagine the instruments of misdeeds you have concealed upon your person; such frightful objects could cause nightmares."

"You will find a dagger, some coffee beans and a handkerchief: nothing more. The only instrument of torture you will find are my hands. " A chuckle lingered in his throat, amused and charmed by the artful teasing Ferdinand was subjecting him to. 

Ferdinand seized Hubert's hands with a firm gentleness that made him gasp. The mask of ice had cracked for a moment as a smile devoid of cruelty formed in his lips. 

"Oh what terrible, terrible hands you have Hubert. " Ferdinand's eyes shone with dazzling light as they gazed into the wanton orbs. For that moment Hubert was lost; hypnotized by the gleam; so warm and courageous; the previous amber which captivated him so. Eye to eye, hand in hand; he was a snowmen melting in the midday's sun. If only the moment would last endlessly.

"I can see the.blood of a thousand victims stained upon them; flesh, bone and dirt embedded in the nails, imprinted on your palms are the words of those you have gagged, dyed upon your fingertips is the ink of archives full of threatening letters and they are perfumed with poison and coffee." Ferdinand broke contact to pluck a fragrant bloom from the nearby flowerbed. He rubbed the petals into Hubert's hands, transferring some of the scent into his skin. "There isn't much I can do to make your hands tolerable; your brilliant, talented but ghastly hands. They are softer than I imagined they would be; soft and diabolical."   
"Only you could make my hands tolerable." Hubert purred as in turn he studied Ferdinand's hands. "You have the soft pampered hands of a noble. They should show the toil of weapons ma maintenance and war, yet they don't. Instead they are spoilt and tea scented. Unlike my bloodied hands yours are kind, gentle, compassionate and so much more." Reluctantly he pushed Ferdinand's hands away, changing the topic of conversation. To on lookers they resembled two smitten lovers. Gossip would be invited by such a scene and Hubert had little time to deal with that nonsense. 

"We are at the dining hall. Do you see the professor?" Hubert asked as he scanned the surroundings . 

Ferdinand's eyes followed Hubert's, double checking everywhere he searched. "No I do not. It is unusual for him to be late. We should wait; that would be proper."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand reveals the mystery of the missing teacup. Hubert finds a way to turn the mystery into a night alone.

It had been 10 minutes of silent waiting and there was still no sign of the professor. Hubert had been patient; still basking in the remnants of Ferdinand's touch. The warmth of Ferdinand's hands lingered on with the sweet petal fragrance he had applied. In Hubert's memory Ferdinand's eyes were etched, the sunset shade was more stunning than anything the sky could produce; a million nights of the aurora borealis couldn't even hope to compare. In his chest his heart skipped a beat whenever he remember the comments made about his hands. 'Brilliant' and 'soft'; normally he would be repulsed by such compliments, however Ferdinand had made Hubert sentimental. 

A messenger approached the pair, bearing news on the whereabouts of the professor. Apparently the professor couldn't make it due to dealing with a few thieves who had broken into the monastery. Ferdinand couldn't hide his disappointment; it was engraved in his eyes and carved as a frown on his lips. Hubert was stung by the expression; his tongues turned to whip and lashed out at his companion. "My company not good enough for you!" The ferocity of the snap caught Ferdinand offguard, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hubert..." Ferdinand gazed into the violent eyes, beyond the iris into his hardened heart. Sincerity hallmarked Ferdinand's honeycomb orbs as he spoke in a regretful tone. "I did not mean to offend you. It was not very noble of me to react without consideration. I am sorry. My reaction was not a reflection on you as a dining partner. I reacted the way I did because there was something I wished to discuss with the professor. I would be happy to dine with you, if you still want me." His charm softened Hubert's hardened heart and defeated the gremlins of jealousy that were languishing in his stomach causing nausea. Once again Ferdinand was his sun warming the icy abyss that was his soul. 

"Perhaps you could discuss whatever it is with me." Hubert led Ferdinand into the bustling dining hall. There were so many different people engaging in numerous different conversations; all the voices clashed together to create one indecipherable buzz. As they entered and joined the queue the aroma which greeted them was absolutely delightful; aromatic spices, sugary fruitiness and the mouthwatering smell of sizzling meat created a cocktail of deliciousness for the nostrils. One sniff and the hungry would become ravenous.

"You would think me a fool if I discussed the matter with you; a fool with an imagination inspired by watching too many operas." Ferdinand just knew he would be berated if he mentioned that he suspected a succubus had stolen his teacup. In fact as he considered the scenario in his mind it did sound ridiculous. 

Hubert was intrigued; what could have sparked the flames of Ferdinand's imagination. What topic was sensitive and serious enough that it could only be discussed with the professor? He had to admit that he felt jealous that Ferdinand felt able to confide in the professor and not him. He wanted all of Ferdinand's secrets to store safety in the vault that was his heart. "I vow I won't berate you. I will evaluate your concern in my normal emotionally void manner."

Ferdinand shrugged uncomfortably at the prospect of telling Hubert. Being a principled man with the high class manners of a noble it seemed rude to deny Hubert the information; especially after the emotional shunning, it was the least he could do to restore good relations between them. He drew closer, an unbearably sensual closeness which made Hubert shiver with pleasure. Ferdinand had pressed his firm muscular body flush to Hubert's side. Irresistibly soft lips brushed against his ear, whispering in secret the concerns of the previous night. "Last night a teacup went missing. I was sound asleep and yet I still felt someone or something in my room. I could feel eyes watching me hungrily despite my slumber. I believe a succubus entered my room and stole my teacup."

In all honesty Ferdinand did deserve a scolding for blathering such nonsense. Since he had promise to give an emotionless evaluation he couldn't unleash the scorn that was building on the tip of his tongue. "What motive could a succubus have for stealing a teacup? Wouldn't a succubus want to steal your innocence instead?" It entertained him that Ferdinand thought he was a succubus . In a way he did feast on Ferdinand, his eyes were gluttonous for the sight of him, his nostrils were eager to gorge on the scent of him and his eyes wanted to be bloated on the sound of his voice. Hubert's desire was undeniable and unrelenting in a way that caused physical distress. 

"My breath; the succubus is tasting the remnants of my breath on the rim of the teacup. It is like she is sampling me before she devours me." Ferdinand pulled himself away to pick up his dinner. For a moment he inhaled deeply, relishing the scintillating aromas, his stomach ached with hunger as it urged to be full. Hubert wasn't moved by sight or scent of his meal. Food was a necessity, an energy source to help him serve Lady Edelgard. As he seated himself by Ferdinand he did find Ferdinand's enjoyment of the food endearing. It was as though Ferdinand glowed with radiant beauty, his eyes lit by a thousand falling stars, his smile as infectious as a plague and his skin with the lustre of silk. Hubert ate slowly as he observed the enthusiastic feasting of his partner. 

Ferdinand hummed a merry tune as he are with polite gusto. Since he was well trained in dining etiquette every spoonful was refined. It was like an intricate dance between knife and fork. The amount of each mouthful was precise, never overfilled but enough to savour. "You think I am being irrational. " Finally the conversation about mysterious missing tea cup continued. 

"I think it is a matter worth investigating. You do not randomly misplace valuable objects. To you splitting up a tea set is blasphemy. The likelihood it was stolen is incredibly low. Why steal one cup and not the whole set? One cup by itself is worthless. You said you felt a presence. Since you are not the type to indulge in ghost stories so I believe you. I don't believe it is a succubus. However it is something worth investigating." How Hubert kept a straight face he had no idea. The corners of his mouth begged to smile. It wasn't his intention for his presence to be felt by Ferdinand that night. His visitation was meant to be traceless. Despite the obvious error in his invasion conduct, things could end up being most beneficial. Already his mind was at work, scheming was a speciality. "I will stay with you in your room tonight. Dark acts and the mysterious are my areas of expertise. If there is anything bothersome visiting you at night I will sense it. " 

Ferdinand was generally shocked by the response. After evaluating each sentence several times in his mind he found no traced of sarcasm. On a second inspection of the words he came to the conclusion that it was free of mockery. Finally he looked between the lines, probing beyond the letters to seek the hidden motivation. Hubert logic was different from the logic of any normal person; figuring out the reasons for his actions were an unsolvable puzzle. "Why would you want to help me in such a time consuming manner?" 

Hubert's dark chuckle haunted the conversation. Ferdinand was suspicious; how utterly adorable, like a ginger rabbit reflecting in the eyes of a wolf. "If rumours of a succubus circulate around the monastery it would cause uneasiness. The weak of heart would be unsettled by such rumours. You are an important ally, an inspirational army leader and,... " Hubert went silent as he realised he was showering Ferdinand with too many compliments. "If I compliment you any further my tongue will swivel up and die. You having a peaceful sleep is in the best interest of the Black Eagle's Strike Force. Let us just leave it at that."

"Please do stop complimenting me. Is all your praise an attempt to make me choke on my food? Despite how unnerving I find your pleasantries I will accept your offer. I will ensure there is freshly brewed coffee ready for your arrival. " Even with Hubert's reassurance he couldn't shake the suspicion that something was hidden beneath the surface. Whatever Hubert's ulterior motives he was certain to face them head on. Hubert did not intimidate him.

Hubert nodded as he finished his meal. "See you later tonight." As he scrolled out of Ferdinand's view he let a smug smile curve his lips. Fate had played her hand and it was perfection. The only burden was the pain of waiting for night to fall.


	6. Endlessly shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hubert comes to investigate Ferdinand's assumption that he was visited by a succubus, the pair have their first kiss.

Was he insane letting Hubert stay the night? Ferdinand felt paranoia building tension in his shoulder. Calming tea, a few sweets and a little armour maintenance did little to soothe him. The nagging uncertainty of Hubert's true intentions were unlikely to relent until the morning, meanwhile he would have to remain in discomfort. A sigh lingered from his lips as he nearly arranged two teapots; one for coffee and one for tea, and a few cups and saucers. He selected a design with an ornate blue and white theme featuring village scenes. He could never understand why he and Hubert could be closer. They were both articulate and eloquent in speech, they were intelligent even if their wits were different and with their varying viewpoints conversation could be most engaging.Hubert had never intimidated him, in fact he thought he was rather striking with the ethereal pearlescent sheen to his skin, his coal black hair and stern features. It was a pity there was a great divide between them. 

There was a firm knock on the knock. Now the only divide between them was the door. Ferdinand stated for an moment, it was almost as though he could see the silhouette on the other side. The hesitation lasted longer than he intended, some might consider it improper to fail to answer the door in a timely manner. Soon he remembered his manners and swiftly answered the door. Hubert stood upon the other side with an vexed expression. "What took you so long? Don't tell me you were powdering your nose." 

Ferdinand laughed heartedly, the familiar jibing humour was strangely comforting. "Nice one Hubert! As an apology for my tardiness let me make you a lovely cup of coffee. Please do take a seat." He smiled warmly despite his internal reservations as he brewed two separate pots. Whenever he made a cup of tea, (or coffee), he always brewed a little bit of love into each cup. Everything had to be just right from the selection of leaves, the precise timing and the right balance to pour the perfect cup. Ferdinand scrunched up his nose as he inhaled the steam of the coffee. To his refined sense of smell coffee whiffed of something unclean and toxic. On the other hand he believed whole operas should be composed to celebrate the artistry of tea. 

"Watching you make tea is quite enthralling. You are meticulous in the selection. of your leaves, delicately handling them as though they were gold dust. The china is handled with affection, almost as those you are caressing the skin of your lover. You pour with the utmost care, almost like you are distilling the manna of the gods." Hubert took a cup and delicately sipped the fine beverage. Despite not caring for coffee, Ferdinand did pour a well balance drink. 

"Thank you; I have always believed that blending in a little bit of heart makes tea taste better." Ferdinand seated himself next to Hubert and sipped upon his tea .He took his time to treasure the aroma and the flavour fully. Tea was a simple pleasure that should never be taken for granted. 

"Can you remind me about the presence you felt last night?" Hubert asked as he nursed his cup between his fingers. His eyes gently surveyed his companion unwinding to the simple indulgence that was tea. Hubert was enchanted with the way Ferdinand's lip graced the cup, as delicate as a butterfly; how he longed to be that cup. 

Ferdinand performed his usual check to see if he could detect any insincerity in the question. The question seemed genuine, with an undertone of care. Surely some dark or dry humour would be attached shortly. It just didn't feel normal to be on the receiving end of so many compliments and then to be the subject of his concern. The last 24 hours had been very bizarre indeed. "My room became winter itself, even in my sleep I could feel the goosebumps upon my flesh and the shivering of my bones. Whatever it was stood right here, gazing down upon me. I could feel their eyes. I promise I am not elaborating my story with theatre, I genuinely felt their eyes. The wanton lust of the eyes pierced my dreams. They were the most horrendous eyes; inhuman and reptilian. They had visible hands that handled my blanket and brushed near to my skin; as close as it was possible without actual physical contact."

Of course Ferdinand had to turn the whole incident into an melodramatic epic screenplay. Hubert could feel his eyes mentally rolling even if his face masked his emotions. He stood facing the bed, looking down upon the nearly made sheets. "I do not sense anything. Show me where exactly you think the intruder stood."

"Actually you are only a slight sidestep away from where I believe the succubus stood." Ferdinand rose to stand in the exact spot by Hubert's side. "Honestly I thought you wouldn't take me seriously. I am grateful for your kindness. One day I hope to repay you." He leant over and pressed a soft kiss upon his cheek. The brief moment of heaven made Hubert smile. There was no chance he was going to let Ferdinand's lips escape so easily. He desired heaven to last longer than the brief moment. 

Hubert turned to Ferdinand capturing his cheeks in his palms. Instead of the hostile sheen of ice which acted as a seal to hide his intentions, his eyes were softer, as though he was gazing upon something truly precious. There was the silence and the still felt between one rumble of thunder to the next; the anticipation and tension before the next impending....BOOM! Lip smacked against lip; hard needy kisses which stole the breath and weakened the knees. Ferdinand's lips was his oxygen now. He couldn't live without them now. Godly warmth was felt on his back as Ferdinand embraced him back. Hot and breathy; Ferdinand's kisses had become his new addiction. 

With their chests pressed together they could feel each other's heartbeats. Ferdinand's fluttered at the pace of hummingbird wings whilst Hubert's pounded harder with the increasing arousal burning within. Coffee and tea combined as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Ferdinand's eyes were loving as they softly closed in pleasure. He needed these kisses to soothe away his loneliness, to feel special, wanted and loved. In the spotlight of Hubert's eyes he felt irresistible. Hubert smiled into a few more kisses before he sucked on his bottom lip. "I honestly thought you would push me away." Hubert mumbled as he kissed along Ferdinand's jawline. 

Ferdinand chuckled slightly before he pressed a powdery soft kids on Hubert's nose. "I should push you away. I have seen some of the things you have done behind Edelgard's back in the name of loyalty."A trail of sweet butterfly kisses followed the line of Hubert's lips tracing his smile. "What you are compatible of is utterly terrifying." Ferdinand was generous with his lips, showering every inch of Hubert's face with his affection. "To think that your lips full of atrocious words are capable of such love." Their noses brushed together as Ferdinand combed Hubert's fringe from his face. "As much as I want you I need to be careful. You have a personality prone to obsessive behaviour." 

"You want to be covered in my lovewounds. To yearn for me is to yearn for every facet; my danger, my passion, my possession, my love and my rage. You want to be beaten by my love and then have me tenderly care to your wounds. " Hubert pulled on Ferdinand's magnificent golden name back to expose his neck. With vampiric possessiveness he bit and sucked until he had left his mark. Ferdinand panted deep and breathlessly as he gripped to Hubert as tight as he possibly could. 

"And you want my sweetness, my lips cherishing every inch of your body, my hands caressing you with the touch of summer." Ferdinand grimaced as the lovewound throbbed agonisingly. "You want to rest your head on my chest and listen to the melody of my heart as I stroke away all your torment." 

Hubert released Ferdinand's hair from was his vice like grip. He stood back a moment to admire the mark he had left. "You look beautiful with the blackness of my wound against your fair flesh. My dear Ferdinand you don't understand how precious you are to me. For years I am been tortured by your handsomeness. I am but roots without a bud; eternally reaching for your blessed light but with a barrier of soil keeping you out of reach. Tonight you have made me blossom. Take my dark petals and fragrance yourself with them. "

"Oh my, your words have overwhelmed me. My legs are jelly. I need to sit before I fall. " Ferdinand sat on the edge of his bed, locating a handkerchief from his pocket to mop the sweat from his brow. Hubert sat by his side, swallowing him up with his embrace. "My sweet you will never long for anything again. I am your humble servant. You are my sun, please shine upon me endlessly." He saw a tiny tear of joy deep down Ferdinand's cheek. He kissed away the trail, tasting the bittersweet saltiness on his lips. 

"I will be your sun if you are my night." Ferdinand whispered as he laid back, pulling Hubert down so that he could rest his head upon his heart. Hubert listened to the fluttering heart with utter contentment. Heaven had opened the gates and let him in.


	7. Endlessly Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gives Ferdinand a taste of passion.

dTime had wilted into insignificance; an entirety without structure or measurement. Hubert did not know how much time had passed as he listened to the ticking of Ferdinand's heart with tender fingertips combing through his hair; nor did he care. Time could stand still and he would be eternally content. The only change he would make would be the removal of their clothing. The delicacy that was Ferdinand's skin was a pleasure worth waiting for; worth taking his time to fully worship. Worship was definitely the correct term to describe how he would show his devotion. Ferdinand was his religion and his body was his altar which he would appease with every ounce of passion within him. 

"Are you comfortable?" Hubert looked up to study Ferdinand's face only to be greeted with a kiss. If only every time he looked up he was could taste such sweetness. Ferdinand nodded in response as he drew a little heart shape on Hubert's lips with his index finger. "Are you sure? How about my mark? How sore is it now? " Ferdinand pressed a finger to Hubert's lips in order to hush him. "You have no need to fuss over me. The bruise is a little tender but it is fine; nothing to fret over."

Hubert straddled Ferdinand, his shadowy silhouette loomed over him. "Oh no my dear Ferdinand you are mistaken, it is I who decides whether I fret or fuss over you. You have no say in the matter. Since the mark I have left is causing you discomfort, it is my duty to provide relief." Crafty fingers worked in his buttons to expose Ferdinand's perfectly sculptured chest; well defined and toned to Hubert's liking.

Ferdinand was becoming flustered, warmth radiated from his cheeks. "Then it is I who decides what is fair. You unwrapped me as though my buttons were bows on a gift. It is highly unfair that I am the only one bearing his chest. I insist that you relieve yourself of some of your clothing." Ferdinand assisted as Hubert lifted his top over his head. In close inspection of the exposed flesh Ferdinand could see firm muscles tightened by arduous labour and the stress of his lofty rate. Scars had been engraved deep into the skin; the permanent reminders of hard fought battles and deadly close encounters. He ran a sympathetic finger down the length of one of the scars; concern filled his honeycomb eyes. "I never knew that you his such torment behind that composed mask of yours On the surface you are flawless, yet underneath you suffer." 

Hubert's hands rested on top of Ferdinand's feeling his fingers as they continued to stroke the scars. "They are only a minor trifle; a mere triviality in the grand scheme of things. Yet I adore your healing hands soothing away my pain. There isn't a healer alive you could manage such a feat." Apart from a few faded bruises and thin silvery remnants of scars Ferdinand was virtually unscathed. However he knew that his lover's scars were etched in his heart; the ordeal with his father, the indignity of being overpowered by Edelgard, and the questionable morality that went against his kindness had all taken its toil. "War is cruel on the heart, body and mind. I have always admired your unflinching kindness, positivity and determination despite the realities of war. Promise me you will never harden your heart. Let me protect it with all I have." Hubert removed Ferdinand's hands and rested them down carefully. "Relax and let me tend to you." He chuckled as he admired the rosy hue upon his cheeks. "And let me pluck those sweet cherries from your cheeks." He pretended to pick invisible fruit from Ferdinand's face.

"It is going to take time for me to get used to all these compliments. It is all a little overwhelming. At some point someone will awaken me from the sweetest dream." Ferdinand had never been in such a state; flustered with the coals of his heart ignited with passion, feeling desirable in the spotlight of Hubert eyes, and burning with excitement in his groin. Words proved difficult as ragged breath and pants replaced his entire dictionary. Hubert's tongue slithered over his chest leaving long trails of saliva in it's wake. Time was taken to taste the sweet saltiness of the skin, a deep throaty growl was the chorus to his feast. 

Ferdinand's hands combed through Hubert's hair with utter tenderness as his lover's lips lingered on his stomach where he sucked and nibbles at the flesh, careful not to leave another love wound. Suddenly he hastened his pace, kiss after kiss in rapid succession up the length of him until he reached Ferdinand's lips. The pair smiled into a passionate kiss. Their eyes with a lovestruck gaze were enchanted with one another so they simply couldn't look away,; hypnotized and possessed. Hubert relieved himself of the lower half of his clothing before assisting Ferdinand with his. It was an immensely intense and sensual feeling to be pressed together, flesh upon flesh, chest upon chest, groin upon groin. Beneath him he could feel Ferdinand rippling against him like ocean waves lapping against the shore. Hubert ground roughly upon Ferdinand sparking friction between their cocks. All of Ferdinand's moans and coos were swallowed as Hubert devoured his lips. 

Their hearts drummed apace in unison as they tasted each other's breath. Then they nuzzled noses and cheeks until Hubert started to nibble his ear. As their cock heads rubbed together they jacked one another sending bolts of electricity from their lower regions surging through their veins. "Ahh fuck Hubert! I... " Ferdinand flailed, his head restlessly tossing and neck arching as he felt ready to explode. 

Hubert was extremely turned on by Ferdinand swearing. Normally such words were off limits because they were crude and improper for a noble. "Say it again! Say my name and that naughty word again." Hubert's voice was feral, wild with his lust. He pumped and ground more ferociously until they both spilled their seed upon each other. Afterwards they were left panting in an embrace as they both recovered from their passion.


	8. Endlessly Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert has a romantic surprise for Ferdinand to awaken to.

"Hmmm Hubert, you won't believe the dreams I have been having." Ferdinand turned to cover Hubert in morning time kisses. When he turn he discovered an empty space where his lover once laid. Panic filled his heart and churned his stomach making him feel terribly unwell. Had last night been a blissful dream? No it couldn't have been, his bed was stained with their arousal and his neck was still sore from the possessive mark left? Could it be part of an elaborate game to humiliate him in front of Edelgard? No, it couldn't be, when they came together they were gazing with such love into each other's eyes. The whole experience had been sensual and tender, all that emotion couldn't be faked. Hubert couldn't be that manipulative and corrupt. 

Suddenly the door opened and in entered Hubert carrying a tray of breakfast treats, sweet fragrant teas and a little bunch of posies. "How disappointing that you are awake. I wanted to awakened you with a caress on your cheek and see your eyes open; a beautiful scene much like the sunrise banishing night's shadow from the world." He smiled as he admired the forlorn silhouette spread out before him. Even with his hair tousled, untamed and wild, his eyes still full of sleep and his body glistening with sweat, Ferdinand was still magnificent. "I made you some breakfast; honey pancakes with a berry comport served with a refreshing rose petal blend of tea." 

Ferdinand sat up and accepted the tray of breakfast delights into his lap. "You made all this?" He asked with a slight tremble in his voice. Hubert nodded as he took a seat next to the bed so he could watch his 'ray of sunshine' enjoy his breakfast. "Yes." 

"And the flowers?" Ferdinand tried to calm the emotion in his voice yet he found himself overwhelmed. After so long of being made to feel inferior, of striving to prove himself and displaying kindness only to be ridiculed he had finally been made to feel special. 

"I picked them especially for you. Now please eat up. Your spirit is so effervescent that it only takes a simple gesture to lose yourself in illusions of romantic grandeur." Hubert leaned in and cut up a piece to offer to Ferdinand . He brushed the sugary spoonful to his lips. Ferdinand 's face lit up as he took a bite; the food was unbelievably delicious. It seemed that Hubert had a hidden talent in the kitchen. 

"Normally during mealtimes I am a deipnosophist. However Hubert you have left me in awe and speechless. You may even say that you have stolen the breath from within me. Who knew you could be so sweet, so attentive and romantic. I never knew this side of you existed; I like it. I always wanted to attract your attention, partly because I admired you greatly and partly because I harboured a boyish crush in my heart. Thank you Hubert for your kindness. The pancakes are absolutely scrumptious. It is like an orchard has exploded in my mouth. " For someone who was speechless, Ferdinand sure had a lot to say; as theatrical as usual. Hubert was content to observe him eat and even listen to his endless blathering. Ferdinand ate with polite eagerness with expressive expressions of enjoyment on his face. Now his eyes were the midday sun in it's full glory, sleepiness no longer resided within them. Hubert was besotted with them, if he could gaze into them all day he would. 

"I hope you have eaten well." Ferdinand sipped the delightful tea. For a man who enjoyed coffee; a drink that was reminiscent of swamp water, he made a sophisticated brew. All the flavours were complex and matured finely upon the tongue. He might even call Hubert a tea artist whom painted a romantic landscape with the blending of herbs, spices and tea leaves. 

"Yes, I have eaten. I have made the grave error of skipping meals due to my busy work schedule and as a result collapsed." Hubert reached for a strand of wayward hair and started to coil it around his finger. "My stomach is full, but I am still empty. I need to fill up on your kisses before I return to my duties."

Ferdinand's face seemed to light up at the revelation, his eyes shone with brilliance as they gazed into Hubert's. Hubert's compassionate expression made him devilishly handsome; how could Ferdinand resist? "I would agree that a healthy diet includes bountiful amounts of kisses; a whole cornucopia full." He carefully placed the tray aside before taking hold of the hand which had started to play with his hair. He covered each knuckle, and fingertip with his kisses before he slowly sucked on the index fingers. 

"Fucking hell Ferdinand! You are going to make it damn near impossible to focus on my strategic planning later." Hubert groaned as he watched a playful Ferdie teasing him in a delectable manner. How he wished he could take the day off and spend it devouring Ferdinand slowly and passionate; taking his time to worship every inch of his body with offering of kisses and caresses. 

"What ghastly language! I guess I am going to have to kiss that dirty mouth of yours until it is clean." Ferdinand started by peppering his lips with kisses; as soft as cotton wool, followed by long, lingering sucking on the bottom lip. Ferdinand inhaled the coffee laced breath, hungrily, needily, as though each kiss was the only thing to keep the other alive. Each other's breath had become their oxygen as their passionate lips collided. 

Then came the moment they parted mouths to stare into the depths of each other's soul. Breathing as one with Ferdinand's hands stroking his neck and Hubert's hands intertwined in his hair. 

"It is a shame that this moment has to end. I shall be pining for you all day. My days belonged to the Empire, but my nights belong to you. However our relationship needs to be kept private for now. I want to parade you around and show everyone that you are mine. Unfortunately I am fighting a war in the shadows against people who would use you to hurt me. You are my strength and my weakness, I can't afford to show any weakness." He felt Ferdinand's breath brush against his lips. At that moment it was his elixir to savour. 

"I understand. You work so hard and in such perilous circumstances. I want to be the reward you have at the end of the day. Tonight I have a surprise for you." Ferdinand grinned as he bit his bottom lip. "Something sensual and smoothing which will make you as hot as the sauna." Hubert used his hand to gag Ferdinand . "Stop talking! I have two points to raise. Firstly if you keep talking you will ruin the surprise. Secondly if you keep exciting me I will never be able to concentrate." After his stern but gentle scolding he removed his hand from Ferdinand's mouth. Hubert took his lover's hands and gave each a knightly kiss. " I will send for you when I am finished my duties. If we are lucky I will finish in time to admire the view from the bridge with you, as the sun descends on the horizon. " He indulged in one last kiss before he had to depart, leaving Ferdinand with only his musky aroma and the taste of him on his lips.


	9. Endlessly Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professor and Ferdinand have a conversation

The ability to focus on the task of weapon maintenance had been severely damaged by Hubert. When he was oiling armour or sharpening swords his mind would wander elsewhere. It was almost as though he was being haunted by him. On his lips he could still taste the remnants of kisses; what fiendish games the mind could play! He could still feel the spectre of Hubert tongue in his mouth' every phantom of their intimacy felt fresh and exhilarating despite the pair being distant. Occasionally he would sigh longingly and gaze to the heavens; daydreams dominated the mind. He fantasized of picnics in areas of natural beauty, of hand in hand beach walks and of dancing the night away. 

"You seem distracted, is there something on your mind?" Ferdinand did not hear the approach of the professor , so when his gentle voice caressed his ears he nearly jumped out of his skin. The shocked reaction made him spill a little maintenance oil, thankfully he wasn't handling anything sharp at the tim e. "Professor, don't sneak up on people like that. It is most rude. The manner in which you skulk around reminiscent of a poltergeist; most unsettling." Of course Ferdinand was overreacting accepting his words with flamboyant hand gestures and a voice which seemed ready to explode into operatic song at any given moment. 

"I am sorry that I startled you." Byleth replied simply as he studied Ferdinand in a non intrusive manner. Oh no I am sorry, I should always be on my guard. In times of war it is dangerous the luxury of being less than vigilant is one that I could pay with my life. " Ferdinand mentally cursed himself, he had let Hubert get under his skin, flow through his veins a d penetrate his heart. Not only did Hubert seem to control every heartbeat he had manipulated his mind. Ferdinand was nothing more than a lovesick wreck yearning for his lover. 

Byleth was not oblivious to the joyous glint in Ferdinand's eyes, the beaming smile on his lips and the flustered manner in which he spoke. They were all the symptoms of love; such a rare and precious thing in such violent times. "Who is the lucky person residing in your heart?" Much to Ferdinand's horror the professor seemed to be able to read him like a book. Ferdinand's was unravelling, all his composure had been lost; how unbecoming of a noble. "I don't know what you are talking about. Love in wartime, oh that is just silly." The heightened pitch of his voice and the beads of sweat in his brow betrayed him. 

"Love has no appropriate time or date." With a piece of cloth Byleth mopped up the sweat from his brow. "Love can blossom in the most unlikely of circumstances" 

Ferdinand swallowed hard, forcing all the gushing he longed to do deep down into his stomach. He wanted to shout out about his new love, celebrate it in the most elaborate ways, keeping the secret physically hurt. "You are right, love can happen anywhere and at anytime." Ferdinand should feel his neck throb, the lovebites seemed to have a hundred signs pointing to it. If course Byleth had noticed the possessive mark but decided it was best not to mention it. "Ferdinand, I do not mean to pry. We are all entitled to a private life. However I do wish to give you some advice. Please be careful, there are some manipulative and unstable people out there. Don't let the defences of your heart drop so easily. "

Ferdinand felt a feeling of dread weight heavy in his shoulders. Had Byleth managed to unlock his heart and discover all the secrets that lurked within? One could only marvel at Byleth clairvoyance; the way he seemed to instinctively know people. "Thank you for the warning. " 'Manipulative' and 'unstable,' the description was an accurate one, just add 'dangerous' and 'possessive' to the list of Hubert's personality flaws and the list would be nearly complete. Ferdinand knew how dangerous Hubert was. Hubert's path was lined with tombstones, with a torrent of blood and tears running along side and the whispers of threats carried by the wind. 

It was time to change the topic before he became even more anxious over his secret relationship. Yesterday he was meant to discuss the mystery of the cold presence and the missing teacup but the opportunity hadn't arose. Hubert didn't address the issue last night. There wasn't any mysterious cold presence in his room with Hubert as company, unless he had been to sexed up to notice. "I wish to discuss something with you. A night ago something or someone entered my room. I was asleep but despite that I could feel thrm, feel their eyes undressing me, ravishing me. Lorenz thinks it could be a succubus." Ferdinand decided to omit the part about the teacup, he didn't wish to sound silly in front of the professor.

Byleth didn't seem concerned about the potential danger of that such a presence could have. "A cold presence? Mmmmm...." There was a few minutes silence as the professor pondered the scenario, in that time breaths seemed rather loud and you could hear the sound of a pin drop. "Could it be a draft from the windows or doors with a healthy amount of vivid imagInation? I think a succubus is unlikely. Other people could have felt the presence of such a demonic force. The only other person with an icy presence is Hubert."

Ferdinand's eyes widened as all the dots seemed to connect. The professor had to be correct, it was obvious when he thought about it; Hubert did have a cold aura about him, he could wrap with little effort, and he was capable of stalker behaviour. After the events of last night he knew that Hubert was attracted to him. He must have stolen the teacup as a souvenir of some sort. Ferdinand felt a shiver trickle down his spine as he wondered how many times Hubert had visited him at night without his knowledge, once, twice, for months or years, and what he could he have done. Had Hubert molested him? 

"Ferdinand" Blyeth's voice reached out through the bewilderment and anxiety. "Is there something I can help you with? My ears are open if you need to talk."

Ferdinand shock his head forcefully, attempting to drown his concerns in a stubborn resistance. No matter how much he trusted the professor, his secret relationship with Hubert had to remain hushed. "I am fine, really I am fine. You have just given me a lot to consider." It was time to wear a mask, to control his emotions and remain professional . No matter how angry, confused or upset he was, all the whirlpools of emotions he had to pretend the water was calm. 

To Ferdinand's surprise he felt a warm hand on his cheek, it was comforting so he allowed it to stay longer than what was seemed appropriate. Byleth had an almost magical ability to soothe him, to support him when he was destined to topple and to be a rock immovable in the storm of war and political discourse. He looked back at the professor, he was as unreadable as always. Byleth's eyes were like a code he had yet to decipher. In the past his inability to read Byleth had unnerved him but now he just felt kindness from the man. 

"Take care Ferdinand, you are invaluable, irreplaceable and precious. Don't you ever forget that." Byleth removed his hand from Ferdinand's cheek and rested it upon his shoulder. "Come and see me any time you may need me. I am here for you." He gave Ferdinand's shoulder a little squeeze of reassurance before he turned to walk away. Ferdinand watched with quiet admiration as the professor faded out of view. He touched his cheek as he felt himself blushing. In the last 24 hours he had never blushed so much.; It simply wasn't acceptable. He needed to pull himself together and soon. 

So many questions filtered through his head and the only way to answer them would be to confront Hubert. Ferdinand really did not want to antagonize Hubert or stab him with hurtful accusations. This morning Hubert had been so sweet and attentive, it was like a dream which he didn't want to awaken from. Was it possible that Hubert may confess to the invasion of his room without altercation? No, probably not, Hubert had a metaphorical vault of secrets. Ferdinand wanted to bathe in Hubert's love for just a little while longer, ignore the potential secrets and dangers and live in the moment.


	10. Endlessly Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert meets Ferdinand in the bridge.

Hubert's secret war was raging in the shadows, the silent clash of swords, cutting threats and bribes laced with gold. Chemical warfare proved the most fatal. Letters had been controlled with powder and poisoned ink. He had just received the reports of the successful assassinations using this method. Military scouts had briefed him with details of the Kingdom's and the Church's positions; all vital information for a tactician. Since he had left Ferdinand this morning he had no reprieve. His mind had opened it's vault ready to store and analyse vast amounts of information. It really was remarkable how he handled all his responsibilities and pressure with a cool calm which betrayed their importance. There was never any complaint, or qualm. There simply wasn't time for such trivialities. All tasks were carried out with absolute confidence. If those at the top were confident, it spread like disease throughout the ranks; essential for morale. 

In the few brief moments he had on his lonesome he spent time handling a locket he had concealed inside his uniform. Inside the discrete metal object was a lock of golden hair. This lock of hair was obtained the last time Ferdinand was in the infirmary. Hubert had paid the physician to take a sample of hair for 'crest research'. Just a little stroke of that hidden strand was enough to keep him going until his duties were finished. Sometimes he would sniff it, the faint aroma of Ferdinand still lingered. 

A guard approached Hubert and bowed in respect. Hubert returned the pleasantry in a formal manner. "Your report?" Hubert invited the guard into his room so they could speak in private. "The target has been spending his time exercising the horses then oiling armour and sharpening swords. He dined with Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Of all the conversations he has engaged in the only meaningful one was with the professor. They discussed an invasion into Ferdinand's room and the professor named you as the one that could be responsible. The professor touched him on the cheek and shoulder and complimented him with words such as precious, invaluable and irreplaceable."

Hubert rubbed his chin as he pondered the information. "Thank you for your report. You are dismissed." The professor seemed to be a thorn in his side, unfortunately an indispensable thorn in his side. Clearly the professor was trying to woo Ferdinand with a combination of charm and comfort; unacceptable. He had no choice but to deal with this threat in a peaceful manner. Since he was Edelgard's rock he couldn't just kill him, instead he would find ways to monopolize the professor's time with more responsibility, make the professor to busy to spent it with Ferdinand.

He sent a guard to go and fetch Ferdinand whilst he strolled to the bridge. During his walk he was concocting elaborate schemes to deal with the professor. A wicked grin crossed his lips as an idea came to mind. All he had to do was send Byleth on a mission with Jeritza to deal with some 'resistance. It was simple but oh so perfect. 

Finally he reached his destination and stood facing the magnificent view. The trees stood like soldiers on permanent guard surrounded by a most wrapped around them like organza. Then he heard familiar footsteps growing increasingly closer. There was something about Ferdinand's steps which were like a dance of promanading, even the simple task of walking had a grandiose element. Hubert couldn't look at him, one glance you he would yearn to embrace him and silence his voice with kisses. 

"There is something about this view that always leaves me breathless, the proud treetops in evergreen regalia, the ethereal must as fine as a bridal veil, the sky an ombre rainbow of blue, and the sun a golden disc with an imperial radiance; it is truly beautiful. An artist could paint a simulation, a copy and it would be wonderful, however nothing is like experiencing it in person." Of course Ferdinand couldn't greet him in an ordinary way; a whole poem was dictated rather than just an 'hello'.Ferdinand's smile was broad as he allowed himself to be absorbed into the view. He stood by Hubert, as close as possible without physical contact. For now his concerns were pushed aside in favour of pleasure.

"One day we will leisurely enjoy views like this. I will take you to places you have never been, see sights beyond imagination and breath in the bouquet of a thousand bloom." Hubert whispered just loud enough for Ferdinand to hear. If Ferdinand was going to lavish his sentences with flowery garnish then he would beat him at his own game. 

" I don't think I will ever grow accustomed to your romantic side. " Ferdinand felt disarmed by the sentiment, his cheeks blossomed to a blush, his heart fluttered like a butterfly, and his stomach felt like warm soup. "You are a black rose with striking plumage, yet the thorns remind hidden beneath."

"I would never hurt you, it is an impossibility because my heart forbids it. I don't blame you for your caution. It is understandable considering some of the atrocities caused by my hands." Hubert was secretly wounded by Ferdinand's unwillingness to trust him completely. He would have to arrive to destroy all doubts Ferdinand had. 

"Your hands are dripping with blood, your sleeves dyed in red and the flesh of your enemies is buried under your nails. I have never met everyone with a crimson cloud above their head raining rivers of blood. You pile up tombstones until they form mountains, and recruit more enemies with every breath." Ferdinand closed his eyes bracing himself for his next statement. "I want your bloody hands all over me, to stand with you beneath the crimson cloud and hold an umbrella, to scale the tombstone mountain with you until we reach the peak; I want all of you. I want the atrocities and the glory, the sweet and the sour, everything combined to create the most complex man I have ever known."

Ferdinand did the language of theatre so well. Hubert was moved to speechlessness. All he could do was grab Ferdinand's hand and squeeze it tight, so tight just in case if he let go Ferdinand floated away. The feeling of Ferdinand squeezing back was paradise. For this moment he had been thawed out of the ice and was feeling the warmth of the sun. "I think we need to go somewhere private if we are going to continue whispering sweet nothings to each other." Ferdinand nodded in agreement as he followed Hubert back to his, (Ferdinand's), room.


	11. Endlessly Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passions ignites from the kindling of rose petals.

Decisions...decisions...decisions; should the tea be made first or should kissing take priority? It seemed that they had a difference of opinion on the matter. From the moment the door to Ferdinand's room was closed Hubert was eager for an embrace. He took a gentle but firm hold of Ferdinand's arm and pulled him into his chest. Ferdinand was caught unbalanced as he twirled towards Hubert, much like a ballroom couple about to perform a routine. Hubert brushed against Ferdinand's ear whilst his voice caressed his heart; a sultry whisper of dark poetry. "We are two swans drifting on still as well as restless water. Unwearied, eternal companions; lover by lover, wing by wing, we move as one feathery veil, purifying the unwhitened ground."

Ferdinand had to rest his head on Hubert's shoulder; once again Hubert plucked his heartstrings like a virtuous. The attack of sweetness had caused his knees to buckle, his body to tremble as though he was tormented by a wintry chill, his vision to haze and his body to feel faint. No noble should find themselves swooning over the words of a dangerous rogue. "The conversation on the bridge overwhelmed me, my heart was a butterfly fluttering towards a black rose. I hoped to make some tea and recompose myself, but you know what you are doing. You have a masterplan to first disarm me with romantic promises before waiting until we are alone to whisper the final blow. I am a mere fly in the web of a spider, I couldn't escape even if I wanted to."

Hubert could feel the sensual surrender of Ferdinand's body in his arms; the increased need for his body was a pillar of support to keep him from falling and a blanket made of arms to soothe his trembling, all of that and more he would provide.. "You are mistaken, it is I who has become trapped, falling in love with you is like a room with an entrance but no escape. To enter this room is like entering heaven; to be surrounded with luxury, opulence and beauty, to taste the sweetest fruit and develop an vampiric addiction and to feel the warmth of the sun rays upon the skin. I am a scholar staring in awe at a masterpiece. "

Ferdinand could feel the weight of tears on his eyelids, a dampened puddle of moisture made his eyes glisten. It wasn't long before his eyes overflowed, little droplets dried upon Hubert's shoulder. He could feel tender fingertips combing through his hair providing comfort and care. "This has to be a trick, an illusion or a dream. Your words, this feeling...it...it...It can't be real. I am truly enchanted, beguiled and bewildered. " He lifted his head from Hubert's shoulder, giddiness and dizziness infected in head in equal amounts. If his body was a temple then it was toppling yet Ferdinand was as resistant as the final column standing guard over a ruin while it slowly crumbled and worn away. With determined eyes he stared into Hubert's and penetrated beyond the surface to the dark and gloomy place that was his soul. "Kiss me!" The forcefulness of the request made Hubert gasp. " Kiss me hard Hubert! Hold me, squeeze me tight, I want to feel the sweet throb of pain so that I know this is real.

"You could never comprehend how dazzling you are right now. The ice in my veins has been transformed to molten lava. However I cannot let you burn in a inferno of your own creation. Let me make the tea." Hubert held back a full assault of desire; pulsating in his groin which hurt so nicely. He wanted to thrust Ferdinand against the wall and slice away his clothes, once naked he would cover him in lovewounds, embed his nails into the supple flesh, and suck, bite and gnaw at the skin with the ravenous hunger of a zombie. He didn't want to risk scaring Ferdinand away with the dark violence of his passion. 

"I didn't start the inferno. You were the kindling." Ferdinand growled as he grabbed Hubert's collar so he couldn't move away or tame the beastly lusts which threatened to devour them..In an animalistic style Ferdinand took Hubert's lip between his teeth and pulled. Once freed Hubert was able to curve his lips into a smile. "You are exquisite my dear Ferdinand. I should treat you like the previous little 'teacup' that you are. However if you don't mind a chip or two I will oblige. Hubert's voice was gruff, almost inhuman, verging on the demonic as he spoke. "I want to destroy your lips so no other man can kiss them." 

Hubert was the deep foreboding ocean, with his arms he drowned Ferdinand with a possessive embrace, submerging his lover in heated kisses. He tore at his lips, sucking until they were swollen and nipping until his noble mouth resembled that of a filthy bandit. Ferdinand was strong and only moaned softly as pain and passion collided. To Hubert those quiet moans were akin to birdsong. What more Ferdinand was fearless, a weaker heart could have fled; yes Ferdinand was exquisite.

"Did that hurt enough?" Hubert whispered as he softened his demeanour , his embrace loosened and eyes shine with honeydew affection. "Let me go and fetch some healing supplies " He couldn't depart without spraying a fine most of kisses over his cheeks.


	12. Endlessly Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand treats Hubert to a massage with extras.

Ferdinand had only just started to feel the throbbing and soreness of his lips. For a moment panic engulfed him, causing his eyes to widen and his body to shiver. While Hubert was absent the only comfort he had was self hugging. Even while his hands stroked his arms soothing his mind wandered back to the wild untamed beast inside Hubert. This 'wildness' certainly shouldn't be something which exhilarated him, it wasn't becoming of a noble. Part of him was disgusted by his 'kink'; to want to be devoured, choked and generally treated with roughness was depraved, perhaps he needed to sweat out his wantonness in the sauna. 

Hubert returned with a herbal ointment to apply to Ferdinand's lips. The ointment combined with his minor healing ability would ensure that the damage would be barely visible in the morning. It did feel cooling as Hubert dabbed as gently as he possibly could. Secretly he was pleased with the territorial marking of Ferdinand's lips, he wanted the pain to haunt his mouth even when the wounds were healed to remind Ferdinand who he belonged to. 

"Hubert, I mentioned that I had a surprise for you. You made me such a wonderful breakfast, and last night was truly a precious moment. I know that you are accustomed to servitude due to your position in the Imperial Household. Tonight I want to be the one to serve you." Ferdinand's fingers traced Hubert's lips trying to draw them into a smile. Suspicion was the natural first response when requested to change his role. He folded his arms defensively as his eyes surveyed his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary, diligently probing with fiery eyes which followed Ferdinand as he reached for a drawer. There was the clink of glass against glass as Ferdinand removed two bottles. Hubert simply couldn't help the assumption that it was poison, after dealing with 'those who slither in the farm's for so long it was a natural inclination. If course he knew it wasn't, Ferdinand was incapable of such ghastly deceptive acts. Ferdinand honesty and integrity were two qualities he admired.

"Would you like a full body massage?" There was a flirtatious flick of the hair as he glanced towards the uncertain Hubert . Uncertainty transformed to conviction, yes that was definitely something he wanted. It was rare for Hubert to be thrilled by anything, yet internally he was giddy, the only sign on the surface was a wry smile. "That sounds wonderful." Well Ferdinand was full of lovely surprises, he hadn't expected the noble to be as bold with physical contact, surely nobles preferred months of wooing before consenting to anything sexual. Clearly Ferdinand was more sensual and tactile than he had imagined. 

Ferdinand chuckled as he observed Hubert hurriedly strip naked without being asked. It was amusing to watch him clumsily fumble over his clothing to the extent that he nearly tripped himself over. The feeling of desirability filled him with immense satisfaction as Hubert laid out in his front upon his bed, that got naked body exposed, ready to be played with just fomented his arousal. Ferdinand had 'come hither' eyes as he straddled Hubert, grinding his hard throbbing groin against the buttocks. "You are such a filthy noble." Hubert purred as excited excitement was incited in his cock. 

"Nothing is more noble than giving pleasure to those you cherish. " Ferdinand playfully responded as a drop of oil oozed from the bottle into his back. "All I need is just a single drop of this deliciously thick oil to provide gentle, sensual warming to relieve your tension and heat things up, then I will add the rest of the fire." Ferdinand's hands perfectly contoured to Hubert 's back, experimenting with the amount of pressure he could apply until he could feel the muscles slacken and hear the sweet music of Hubert's moans. 

Ferdinand encouraged Hubert to turn over into his back. Something strange was in Hubert's face, Ferdinand studied the strange phenomenon carefully, carefully caressing it with his fingers. It was a smile, not a smug, wet or malevolent smile either, but it was a genuine expression of joy. The sight of the unusual expression moved Ferdinand. If only he could find an artist to capture the moment and paint it upon his memory. "I wish you would smile more. Your smile is a precious thing. It is like a pallid beam of moonlight in the darkness." Smiling was infectious and soon their lips matched. "My smile is only for you my beloved. " Hubert spoke softly as he found himself copying Ferdinand's little affectionate habits. He reached up and traced Ferdinand's smile. "I never understood why you enjoy touching my thin sinister lips. In comparison yours are as sort as rose petals even when swollen."

Ferdinand chuckled as he nuzzled his cheek into Hubert's palm. "You describe yourself in such a macabre way. I know your aesthetic might be intimidating to some people. I can look into the darkness and appreciate rare and unique beauty. You are beautiful to me." 

Ferdinand played no attention to the tenderness of his lips as he started to explore Hubert's body with his mouth, gently kissing his stomach and thighs. Hubert's moans were soft as he felt the warm sensuality of Ferdinand heat him up. "Beautiful am I? That is certainly a description I have never heard for me." Suddenly he gasped as he felt Ferdinand's lips touch the tip of his penis. It seemed that Ferdinand had some licentious ideas other than a massage . 

Ferdinand's eyes sparkles with glee as he tantalizingly licked the whole length of Hubert's cock with his tongue. Hubert gripped the blankets and throw his head aside as the intense pleasure sent pleasure radiating sparks from his cock up his spine. Oh Ferdie, you are exquisite!" He purred in a ragged voice.  
Ferdinand's attention was soon focussed on the sensitive tip. He switched between sucking, swirling his tongue in little circles and flicking his tongue lightly to make Hubert quiver with arousal. As he sculpted Hubert into a marble statue of desire he hummed a tune of "mmmmm", as he enjoyed his dirty play. 

He then started switching to a mix of shallow and deep sucking. Hubert was blown away with just how talented Ferdinand was with his mouth. It was a wondrous thing how he could control his body and then him to putty. Ferdinand turned the dial to 'extreme archbishop's as he finished his play with deep sucks until Hubert couldn't take it anymore and filled Ferdinand's mouth with come. "Ahhh Fu.... I am going to ..... " 

Ferdinand swallowed as much as he could before he reached for a silk handkerchief and cleaned up the rest. He always took care to clean Hubert up. Once he had finished he laid on his side by Hubert and observed his dishevelled breaths with interest. Hubert sucked in air slowly to regain his composure. It didn't take long before he observed Ferdinand in return. They spoke in silence; their eyes sharing a happy conversation as they gazed at each other lovingly. Who needed words when the eyes were the window to the soul?


	13. Endlessly Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful morning.

Time; it moved to fast and stood still in an extraordinary paradox especially when he had the pleasure of watching Ferdinand sleep. Hubert was content to taste his soft breath upon his lips and gaze upon the peaceful face of his copper haired fox. If only the sun would never rise and he could stay in this moment eternally. He didn't need sunlight when Ferdinand was his glowing jewel of harvest hue. If Ferdinand never opened his eyes he would be his guardian ensnaring nightmares and fears before they reached his dreams. This morning was going to be special, Hubert planned to be Ferdinand's first awakening sight and for his lips to welcome him back from his dreams, even if it meant telling mendacious falsehoods about his tardiness to Lady Edelgard. 

Outside the blankets was brumal even if sunlight tried to deep beyond the curtains. Together they shared warmth; comforting and healing. Hubert was often accused of having a frosty presence but Ferdinand melted away the coldness which haunted him. There was a soft moan as Ferdinand began to stir, even before he could open his eyes he was greeted with the sweetest kiss. Ferdinand rubbed the sleep from his eyes, removing the smudges and b kids from his vision. Once his vision was clear joy filled him as Hubert's eyes met his. Concealment or faux manufacture of his emotions weren't skills Ferdinand had mastered, so there was no fakery or mask hiding the wide beaming smile of pure delight. 

"Your smile was worth the wait." Hubert stroked Ferdinand's chin, unwilling to touch his face and alter the moment of perfection. , "You are just being sweet. They still feel swollen from last night's mauling." Ferdinand was still a little self conscious about how other people would view his mouth. There was paranoia in his thoughts, He expected someone to instantly recognise the cause of his wounds and spread insidious slander about him. However his effervescent personality ensured he kept smiling. 

The signs of the nibbling and gnawing were minimal but Hubert knew that the tiny traces would be magnified and turned into an epic performance. "No, it is beautiful. There is dialogue between my eyes and lips whether to admire or kiss." It probably wasn't his intention but Ferdinand had given Hubert's eyes and lips their own little voices and was imagining the dialogue in his head. The whole concept had Ferdinand in fits of laughter. Hubert had no idea what was meant to be amusing but he was content to observe Ferdinand's joy.

"Since the dialogue is about me I think I should have a say." Ferdinand chuckled in mischievous glee. "Hello eyes, I would like to apologise because my lips want to have an intimate discussion with Hubert's lips. As compensation my eyes wouldn't mind sharing loving looks." 

Hubert snorted as he observed the silliness of Ferdinand pretending to talk to his eyes, it was ridiculous, he would have ridiculed him if the behaviour wasn't so endearing. Within the playfulness was an invitation to kiss and that was an offer he couldn't refuse. Hubert tested his hand in the sensual incline of Ferdinand's back and pulled him in whilst Ferdinand rested his hand in Hubert's cheek. Soon they both found the natural rhythm of head tilts and smooches to compliment each other.

Knock...knock...Ferdinand was frozen by horror, as though a bomb had exploded just outside his door. Hubert seemed unaffected by the interruption and continued to lavish Ferdinand's cheek with kisses. Ferdinand couldn't look away from the door, it was almost like he was in a trance. "Ignore it." Hubert urged in a whisper as he used his hand to try and turn Ferdinand face back towards him. 

" I can't ignore it! Someone is at the door! Oh my goodness someone is at the door. They know I am in They must know, they must! " Ferdinand was reaching an crescendo of panic, his gestured increase d in flamboyancy and his pitch increased in height. Hubert had no choice but to gag him; it was the only way to reel in the drama. 

"Shut up and keep still. They know nothing." Hubert mumbled as he contained his annoyance . He used the weight of his body to pin Ferdinand down and his hand as a gag. Ferdinand's eyes were wide with anxiety as he glared at the door.

There were a few more taps upon the door, louder and then a familiar voice; "Ferdinand? Ferdinand?" It was the voice of Byleth . Ferdinand's overwhelming sense of politeness and nobility drive him to distraction; not answering the door was improper, disrespectful not to mention just plain rude. 

Then there was the distinct sound of key clinking into he keyhole. "Fuck!" Hubert cursed under his breath as he flung himself to The ground with a resonating this and rolled himself under the bed. Ferdinand grabbed Hubert's clothing and cuddled them under the duvet before pretending to be asleep.

In his faux slumber Ferdinand could hear the tap of boot to ground. Ferdinand swallowed hard as he felt Byleth weight beside him on the bed. He swallowed again certain that his heart had ran out of his chest into his mouth. The next thing he felt was the warmth of a hand on his bare arm followed by a little shake. "Ferdinand!" The Professor spoke sharply in an attempt to arouse Ferdinand. 

It was time to become an actor and play the role of deceit, beneath the bed was his critic. Ferdinand exaggerated a yawn and a stretch before opening his eyes. "Professor, what are you doing in my room?" The fact he overreacted his surprise was passable since Ferdinand would usually act out a drama even if the situation didn't call for it.

"We were meant to have a private tutorial. Are you alright?" Byleth cupped Ferdinand's face as he studied his lips with a look of concern. Ferdinand could feel heat radiating from his cheeks. Was it the Professor's caress or the fact he had noticed his lovewounds that made him blush? " I..I..umm., eeerrr. " A whole alphabet of sounds escaped his lips rather than any explanation. 

"Do they hurt? Can you eat?" The Professor's fingertips hovered barely a millimetre above his lips. Ferdinand kept perfectly still as the finger seemed to pull his lips towards it, just like a magnet to metal.

Suddenly all the cogs in his brain started to turn, his imagination sparked into life and the clouds surrounding the solution had blown away, the professor had just handed him the perfect excuse. "Yes, yes, It hurts quite a bit. I have been unable to eat much. I have been told to rest. Sorry I forgot to send you a message informing you of my predicament. " Relief; it was bliss as he felt his heart sink back into his chest.

Meanwhile underneath the bed Hubert was an boiler overheating as jealousy and frustration steamed up his thoughts. Byleth being close to Ferdinand naked in bed made his teeth grind like an overprotective dog, his imagination frenzied with images of Byleth exploiting the situation. What was worse was the fact that he knew Byleth was touching Ferdinand's beautifully buttery flesh. At this particular moment he wanted to rip Byleth's limbs off like he was a mere spider. 

"That is unfortunate." Byleth responded with a genuine look of disappointment on his normally stale expression. "Can I bring you anything?"

"Oh no no. " Ferdinand shook his head enthusiastically. "I don't wish to be trouble. I have plenty of books to read, and I have plenty of food and tea. You need not worry yourself." 

Byleth raised a querying eyebrow before moving his head closer for an in-depth look at his lips. Ferdinand tried to remain composed but inside he was in turmoil. Once again his heart rattled at an unbelievably fast pace as his body was enveloped in the heat of worry. He could feel the sweat on his brow breaking through the mask of his lies. Byleth investigation seemed to last forever, every tick of the clock seemed to be counting down to his doom, every breath deepened and staggered as the tension built and he had been tended unable to blink whilst left him resembling a staring maniac. 

The worst was still to come as Byleth raised his head so that his eyes of a darkened void met with Ferdinand's golden orbs. There was no option but to engage in an staring competition, Ferdinand felt himself twitch and fidget under Byleth intimidating gaze. "Remember you can talk to m e." Byleth whispered, their lips brushed together for the briefest moment. Ferdinand have the slightest nod before he was released from his turmoil. He had to refrain from reacting in relief; laughing, sighing, crying; all seemed inappropriate. The anchor of stress was hauled up upon deck as the professor started to stroll away. 

As soon as Byleth closed the door Ferdinand felt his body collapse into a heap on the bed accompanied with calming laughing. "That was terrifying! When he looked into my eyes and our lips caressed I honestly thought he had unravelled me."

Hubert had crawled out from the gloom beneath the bed, his eyes ablaze with jealous anger at how intimate the pair were. When he heard about the 'caressed lips' it could all his might to restrain the beast that wanted to pursue Byleth and rip him asunder. He turned to Ferdinand and went about the reclaiming of his lops. The kiss was hard, forceful, possessive, the kind of kids that could occupy all the senses. Ferdinand was absorbed to the emotions embedded within the kiss. It had stolen his laughter but replaced it with a needy embrace. 

"Could you stay a little longer. I know you have responsibilities but..." Ferdinand's voice trailed off as he reflected upon the selfishness of his request. Hubert's rough and envious kiss was mindblowing, a volcano erupting within his heart sending desire burning through his veins. 

"Is an addiction to my kisses healthy? " Hubert teased as his roaring green eyes beast seemed to be tamed by Ferdinand's plea. 

"I very much doubt it. I think I deserve a few more kisses since you are the one to blame for predicament. I will have to pretend to be unwell all day due to your lip feasting antics." Ferdinand emphasised ' your' to ensure Hubert knew that he was the source of his fabrication. Hubert's grin was deliciously cruel as he started Ferdinand of his kisses. He wanted him hungry and desperate for his love when he returned for his duties. "Enjoy your rest day." He left, their to avoid looking back, any further sight of Ferdinand and he would be the one hankering for love. 

Ferdinand folded his arms in annoyance, before he spent the next few hours pouting and sulking in bed.


	14. Endlessly Loving

To spend he morning relaxing and generally being idle was the dream of many but not for Ferdinand ' it was simply frustrating. Not being able to train, to socialise and contribute made him feel worthless. This feeling of worthlessness was magnified by the fact it was over a trivial little lie. At least he could read and polish some of the unique designs of armour he had created. He tried to keep himself occupied but his mind kept wandering thoughts of life outside his room. It was Hubert's fault and he had better be willing to compensate him with kisses. Ferdinand hadn't decided how many kisses would be enough but the amount would copious. 

Speaking of Hubert; the way he knocked had a distinctive pattern to it, a specific hardness and functionality. Ferdinand had been seated at his desk reading a book on political discourse when he heard the familiar tap on his door. Of course he had been pining for Hubert all morning; the man was an exquisite addiction, one that should be savoured and cherished. He couldn't let his eagerness to be reunited ruin his grand reveal; the face of anger. When he opened the door he wanted Hubert to witness the flair of his nostrils like a vicious dragon, his eyebrows in an V shape for how vexed he was, his mouth as unsmiling as the grave and his arms folded into a shield of discontentment. 

His plan was thrown into disarray as he opened the door a basket of yellow roses was threaded through the gap. "What....?" He was aghast as the basket was laid into his unsuspecting arms. Ferdinand cradled the basket with tenderness as he inhaled the sweet scent. Hubert quickly slid within, not wishing anymore witness him bearing gifts for his lover. "Call it an apology for the inconvenience I have caused you. I was in the market procuring some supplies when I noticed this floral arrangement. The summer yellow colour and the bright vibrancy reminded me of you. I simply had to buy them." Hubert had a charming smile up in his lips, a smile which softened his stark features and venomous eyes. Ferdinand could only swoon at how handsome Hubert was when he genuinely smiled."

"How unexpected and romantic!" All of Ferdinand's anger had been melted away by kindness and sentiment . His whole face beamed with welcoming warmth, from his radiant smile to the enchanted twinkle in his eyes. "I shall place them in the window so they can enjoy the sun."

Hubert revealed a second basket which he had hidden behind him. "I haven't finish yet. I went to the market to procure some supplies of paramount importance; some sweet treats, finely aged cheese, fresh bread, some smoked meats and fish. Technically a picnic involves consumption in the great outdoors. Since going outside could result in further questions about your lip wounds we will have to break with convention and dine inside."

Ferdinand was left visibly moved by the gesture. In his golden eyes happy droplets flustered before slithering in shimmering trails down his cheek. As Hubert laid out the blanket and started to arrange the various culinary treats on top, Ferdinand felt his heart flutter and his knees grow weak. He had no choice but to sit down and compose himself before he fainted.and

"You are adorable when you overreact." Hubert brushed a few wayward strands from his face before he leant in to kiss away the tears. "Come and lay in my arms and enjoy the picnic." He took Ferdinand's hands and laid on the floor with him. Food didn't feature in the first course of the meal, instead they fined upon each other. They shared kisses sweeter than any berry, they nuzzled each other with velvety softness and nibbled each others collarbones. 

"Hubert, it is hopeless, utterly hopeless but I think I am falling deeply in love with you. You have cast your spell in me and now I can't get you out of my head. " Ferdinand spoke with sweet sincerity as they gazed besottedly into Hubert's eyes. He drew a little heart shape on himself before pretending to gift it to Hubert. "I give you my heart. Please, I bet of you, take good care of it."

Hubert joined in the cute little sentiment and hugged the heart firmly to his chest "I will protect your heart with my life. I will cherish it with everything that I am. To receive your heart is not just an honour but it is divine. No deity could give a greater gift. No map could lead me to a greater treasure. Ferdinand, my dear beloved Ferdinand Von Aegir, I love you. "

The words were overwhelming, overpowering and all consuming; those three little words meant so much, those three precious little words. Every second they were together Ferdinand was discovering more and more about Hubert, he was the gift which kept giving. There were little things such as how pretty the honeydew shade of his eyes were and how his smile was different, dashing even and it seemed to be reserved only for him. Personality wise he never knew of his sweet, romantic and poetic side to Hubert, it had been hidden beneath a cold austere front. 

They shared the bounty Hubert had laid out, everything was absolutely scrumptious. With playful affection they feed each other between sampling each others lips. Hubert plucked ripe berries from Ferdinand's lips with the utmost gentleness. Whereas Ferdinand sucked the sweetest honey from Hubert's fingers. It was an amorous feast where the focus was on love more than the food. 

Ferdinand's busy fingers eagerly pestered Hubert's top until he finally surrender it. How sexy Hubert's body was had been something he had never considered before. There was a patina of scars decorating the skin, each scar was a painful reminder of the reality of war and the viciousness of the dark side of politics. Any future scar would be tended to and healed by his affectionate hands. No longer would Hubert have to suffer in silence, or tolerate the agony of his wounds alone. Beyond the scars his muscles were firm and strong, his flesh warm and welcoming and his heartbeat true. Being near Hubert's chest with his arms around him was a safe and comforting place. 

Ferdinand couldn't resist his sensual urges and need to indulge in Hubert a little more. He smeared generous amounts of decadent cream over Hubert's chest. Hubert twitched very slightly at the coolness of the cream. Soon the coolness was replaced by the warmth of,Ferdinand's tongue as he cleaned him with long lingering licks. 

Hubert sighed contently as Ferdinand's tongue felt heavenly against his chest. "I never believed I deserved such joy. My role in service to Lady Edelgard has often more thankless and lonely. She often states that she walks the path alone when I have endeavoured to pave that path for her and have been by her side, such comments are cruel and thoughtless, even ungrateful. Then there is you who is not afraid to show your appreciation, and how grateful you are. I was prepared to devote my life to Edelgard's path. Now I want to devote my life to you. We can be two birds flying together with the wind of change carrying us ever forward. Our sky will be eternally blue and the sun will smile down upon us. When I need a miracle then you will be my rainbow."

Ferdinand felt his eyes flood with tears again. Once again he was drowning in his emotions from the beautiful words which poured into his heart. "Have you always been eloquent in your praise? I know you are quite resourceful with your words in arguments and when you were providing critique."

Hubert chuckled softly as he tasted the salty tears on his lips. "I am embellishing my sentences because I know you like your romance grandiose. You make it easy to speak poetically. I look at you and feel inspired to make flamboyant gestures. It is you who writes my praise, I am just a mouthpiece." 

Happiness; it was fleeting in wartime but Ferdinand felt a bliss unmatched by previous experience, and far beyond what he imagined was possible. "You are just wonderful. Wonderful doesn't quite convey everything you are but I don't think there is a word that does. You will have to tell me what you like. Do you like compliments? "

Hubert pondered the question, it was rare he was asked his preferences. Being the retainer of Edelgard meant that he was used to putting the needs and interests of others above his own. "When you show your appreciation through smiles, kisses and embraces, yes I really like that." He had to admit to feeling a little awkward speaking about himself in such a way. " The way you look at me like I am the only thing in the world that matters makes me feel very special." He felt his cheeks warm up into a rare blush. "When you trace my lips or draw little hearts with your fingers, I like that. I guess I prefer affectionate gestures over words."

Ferdinand lit up when he saw Hubert blush. It was unusual to see any colour on his pallid complexion. "Your cheeks look like two juicy red apples." He pretended to eat Hubert's cheeks. 

Hubert found himself laughing at the charming silliness. He never knew that Ferdinand could be so adorable. If only he had confessed his feelings sooner. Regretfully he couldn't indulge in Ferdinand all day long. He had too many responsibilities, many which would ensure the safety of his lover. "It is a pity I have to leave you. There is no rest for the wicked. You asked what I like and the true answer is you being you. You being charming, overdramatic, emotional, optimistic and loving Ferdinand; my beloved Ferdinand." He wrapped his cape over Ferdinand's shoulders. "Since I cannot stay and give you the embraces you deserve I leave you my cape to wrap around you instead."

Ferdinand assisted Hubert in putting his top back on. "I will cover your cape in my scent so when you next wear it you are reminded of me."


End file.
